Ricatto
by Vicenzina
Summary: Cela fait des années que Lovina travaille à la fois dans l'entreprise familiale et pour la mafia. Pourtant cette vie ne lui convient plus depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi ne peut elle pas arrêter ? Warning: Nyotalia, AU, R-18 dans les prochains chapitres
1. Chapter 1

La nuit avait déjà envahie la ville depuis déjà plusieurs heures lorsqu'une voiture se gara près du port. L'automobile semblait appartenir à quelqu'un d'assez important au vu de la somptuosité de celle-ci. La portière avant s'ouvrit , laissant sortir un homme d'environ un mètre 78, un imperméable beige lui arrivant jusqu'aux cheville. Une étrange mèche sur sa tête, des lunettes sur son nez. Il se dirigea pour ouvrir la porte de derrière. Une femme de 25 ans environ en sortie. De longs cheveux bruns foncés encadrant son fin visage. Le blond scruta les alentours avant de déclaré.

" Il n'est pas encore là madame "

" Merci j'crois que l'avait suffisamment remarqué imbécile ! De toute façon il sait très bien se qu'il risque de lui arriver s'il ne se montre pas. "

" Il va venir "

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente, le duo finit par apercevoir un garçon qu'on aurait presque cru qu'il s'agissait du enfant vu son visage. Les cheveux bruns , lui arrivant au niveau de sa nuque. Un attaché caisse à la main.

" Pardon de n'arriver que maintenant " s'excusa le nouvel arrivant

"Elenwë Saisons , je crois que vous ignorez que chez nous le retard est presque considéré comme un crime"

"Ah mais ..."

"Putain on s'en fout ! Vous avez les papiers ?"

"O...Oui"

L'américain , car oui le blond était américain, lui prit se qu'il avait en main avant de vérifier son contenu.

"C'est bon madame, y a bien tout"

"Parfait !"

"Et ... Et pour ma protection ?"

"Ah ça ... Alfred tu t'en occupe" Une lueur macabre se mit à apparaître dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Le dit Alfred prit un revolver avant de pointer le garçon.

"M...M...Mais vous faites quoi ?"

"Trahir les siens est encore plus impardonnable que tout" et il tira sur lui sans le moindre remord. Le coup de feu retentit aux alentours. Le corps de l'autre alla en arrière avant de tomber sur le sol. La balle l'avait touché en plein cœur, une blessure mortelle. Son sang s'échappait par le trou causé ainsi qu'au niveau de sa bouche. Il toussa avant de rendre l'âme.

"Une vraie pourriture c'type pour vendre ses infos si facilement" répliqua l'italienne peu après.

"Wha , j'lai pas loupé Lovina, t'as vu ça ? "

"M'appelle pas par mon prénom du con!"

"Allez, j'peux bien après tout je suis un Héros!" lança t il en se pointant comme s'il posait pour une affiche publicitaire.

La brune roula les yeux se demandant comment elle arrivait des fois pour le supporter vu son comportement des plus énervant pour elle. Et pour empirer les choses, il fit se qu'il ne fallait pas. Il se mit à lui tripoter l'arrière train. Celle-ci se mit à rougir sur le coup. Haïssant ce qu'il venait de faire. Lui assignant un coup de coude pour qu'il recule, se qu'il fit avant qu'elle ne lui subtilise son arme et tire sur lui. Et coup mortel en pleine tête. Son chauffeur et garde du corps décédé , cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les ennuis allaient commencés. Et surtout ceux pour le remplacé. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait s'enfuir de la scène de crime avant quelqu'un ne voit les corps et appelle la police.

Elle monta donc dans l'automobile et se mit à rouler à une vitesse excessive. D'où le pourquoi il fallait une personne autre qu'elle au volant. Finissant par arriver devant un immeuble , elle se stoppa avant de sortir et se précipita vers le bâtiment. Lovina prit l'ascenseur, direction le 18 ème étage où se trouvait son appartement. Celui dans lequel elle vivait et pouvait échapper l'espace de quelques heures à l'environnement hostile dans lequel elle travaillait. Car non, elle n'aimait pas être dans la mafia . Au début ça l'amusait un peu. Mais en grandissant cette passion laissa place à la lassitude. La seule chose dont elle rêvait était de pouvoir partir, refaire sa vie à l'étranger. Si seulement son frère n'était pas là. Ce même frère qui se tenait devant elle, dans sa demeure. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle avant de la prendre dans les bras.

"Ve sorella, ça faisait longtemps que j't'avais pas vu"

"Tu fous quoi là ?!"

Il rit avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille.

"Dit sorella, on aurait pu croire que tu m'évitais... et puis ... j'ai pas vu ton chauffeur quand t'es arrivée. Ne me dit pas que tu t'es occupé de lui"

"Et après ? Tu vas foutre quoi ? Et ... lâche moi putain de merde !"

Au lieu de s'exécuter il la garda contre lui, commençant à afficher un sourire malsain. Se qu'elle détestait quand ce genre de chose arrivait.

" Tu ne compte pas t'enfuir tout de même. Et puis si tu veux partir, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas "

" Tch ! Pas la peine d'me rappeler ! "

" Je crois bien que si, il le faut sorella " son visage se rapprocha du sien avant de dire dans un murmure " Après tout … tu es à moi "

Un frisson la parcouru. A ce qu'elle pouvait haïr quand son frère devenait ainsi. Elle se souvenait toujours comment cela finissait. D'abord l'intimidation, puis quelques contacts physiques avec des baisers volés pour finir par la partait tant détester, l'inceste. Oui, il l'obligeait à coucher avec lui et tout ça avait commencé bien des années plus tôt.

A la mort de leur grand père, 8 ans auparavant. Feliciano Vargas se retrouva à la tête de l'empire commerciales qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Et dès ce moment, le jeune se mit à déraper en s'associant avec la mafia. Il devint plus paranoïaque et plus attaché à son aînée à qui il faisait même des avances.

Elle se recula de nouveau.

" S..Stop Feli ! " son corps tremblotant , laissant voir à quel point elle était fragile et vulnérable. Son sourire resta empli de malsainité encore quelque instant avant de se muer en un plus empreint d'innocence. Comment quelqu'un qui avait se visage qui ressemblait presque à un ange pouvait se comporter ainsi ? Telle était la question que bon nombre de personne se posait encore et toujours sur son compte.

" Au fait, il faut que tu te trouves un nouveau chauffeur, j'ai pas envi qu'il t'arrive quelque chose "

" Bah tu peux toujours … " Ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle finisse sa phrase, il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait lui demander.

" C'est de question que je te le laisse ! Surtout si c'est pour refaire comme la dernière fois. " Il lui attrapa une mèche de cheveu sur laquelle il posa ses lèvres avant de rajouter à voix baisse l'air dangereux " C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que ça recommence ? " puis il se recula, reprenant son air idiot et tout à fait innocent. " T'oublie pas hein, faut que tu trouves quelqu'un " et il sortit ni plus ni moins.

Lovina quant à elle, resta figé sur place encore quelques secondes. Combien de temps allait elle encore devoir subir la protection presque étouffante de son cadet ? Elle l'ignorait encore mais elle espérait que ça serait très bientôt.

Une heure après l'incident dans son appartement, l'italienne fit son entrée dans un bar. Mais pas n'importe lequel, son préféré. Et qui de surcroît était dirigé par son autre frère. Un garçon d'à peine 20 ans qui avait une forte ressemblance avec Feliciano hormis sa mèche qui prenait plus une forme cubique à la fin. Sauf qu'elle ne le vit pas, dommage selon elle. Sans trop se soucier de qui se trouvait à l'intérieur , elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, s'asseyant sur une chaise.

" Alors ça sera quoi ce soir ? "

" Comme d'hab, Gilbert, comme d'hab "

" Ahahaha alors une margarita fait par l'Awesome moi ! "

Elle l'observa le préparer. Dire que depuis qu'elle fréquentait l'endroit elle connaissait cet homme aux cheveux blancs qui pourrait le faire passé pour une personne âgée de dos et aux yeux rouges. Elle le trouvait certes énervant à certaines occasions profondément humain à tenter de la réconforter en l'écoutant lui raconter ses ennuis. Tandis qu'il préparait le cocktail , elle lui demanda.

" Alors avec ton voisin ça se passe comment ? "

" Ah lui… Kesesese. Il gueule toujours des trucs pas awesome du tout ! Et le pire c'est que je l'entend tout le temps jouer au piano, on croirait qu'il est marié avec ! "

Lui posant son verre juste devant elle, il finit par apercevoir sa mine un peu triste.

" Oh hé ! Il t'arrive quoi kesesese ? "

" Roh des trucs … du style qu'il faut que j'me trouve un nouveau chauffeur et tout, fin bref voilà "

" Mmmh… J'ai peut-être la personne qu'il te faut ! Mon frère West est arrivé en ville y a peu et il cherche un boulot "

" L'est genre comme au juste ? "

" West ? Bah c'est mon frère alors il est awesome, mais pas autant que moi ! "

Son visage fit apparaitre une petite moue pendent qu'elle réfléchissait à sa proposition. Après tout pourquoi pas ? L'albinos ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre coup bas , alors autant donné une chance à son frère.

" Bon d'accord, dit lui de passer me voir à 10h et on verra à ce moment là "

" Yeaaah ! T'es trop awesome là ! J'suis sûr que tu vas le prendre c'est le meilleur après moi !"

Et sur ces mots, elle but la première gorgée de son cocktail. Il avait peut-être raison, elle le prendrait peut être après tout .


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, on pouvait apercevoir un homme d'une carrure assez imposante regarder de bas en haut l'immeuble qui se trouvait sous ses yeux de couleur bleue. Le bâtiment abritait les locaux de la société Vargas, la même que Feliciano dirigeait. Il finit par y rentrer peu sûr de lui et pour cause. Son frère lui avait fait un topo sur l'entreprise et ses liens plus qu'étroits avec le monde de la mafia. Le hall présentait deux bureaux, tous deux tenus par une femme. La première avait l'air d'une petite fille tout droit sorti de l'un des contes des frères Grimm, avec son air timide, presque mal à l'aise d'être ici et surtout trop jeune pour travailler dans ces locaux depuis plusieurs années. Il se doutait qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une stagiaire. Ne préférant pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle n'en avait l'air, il se dirigeait vers l'autre où il put lire « Elizaveta Hedervary » sur son badge. Il émit une petite toux afin de faire remarquer sa présence avant que celle ci ne s'adresse à lui.

« Bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous ? » Un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec mademoiselle Vargas »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, je la préviens tout de suite » elle s'empara du téléphone avant de composer un numéro « Mademoisselle Vargas ? Oui c'est mademoiselle Hedervary, votre rendez vous de 10h est arrivé … D'accord, je le fait monté tout de suite » puis elle raccrocha. « Elle va vous recevoir, c'est 10 ème étage, le bureau au fond du couloir à droite »

« Merci beaucoup » et il commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton afin de l'appeler.

« Lily , Hé Lily ! »

« O...Oui ? » fit l'autre

« Je me posais une question »

L'homme entra dans l'ascenseur

« Tu trouves pas que Roderich irait bien avec son voisin, ce type là Gilbert ? »

Il tiqua entendant le nom de son frère. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à voir dans une histoire de couple encore plus avec son … non leur voisin, au juste ? Deux hommes … ensemble. Il trouvait qu'elle avait de drôle de passe temps, puis les portes se refermèrent, le menant jusqu'au 10 ème étage où elles se rouvrirent. Le blond sorti de l'ascenseur avant d'aller à droite jusqu'au fond comme indiqué quelques instants plus tôt. Frappant à la porte , un peu incertain sur comment allant se dérouler l'entretien. De l'autre coté, on pouvait entendre une voix lui demandant d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. En passant le seuil de la porte d'entrée, il aperçu une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que lui avant une chevelure brune foncée encadrant un visage au teint halé. Il la fixa bien, ce qui l'intrigua le plus fut la mèche qu'elle abordant du coté droit. Puis elle finit par lui adresser la parole.

« Alors c'est toi le frère de Gilbert …... West ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un facepalm, ne s'attendant absolument pas à entendre le surnom que son grand frère lui avait attribué avant de marmonner.

« Je le croit pas il a fallu qu'il m'appelle encore par ce stupide surnom »

« Tu disais ? »

Reprenant un ton normal il lui répondit « Je suis juste surpris qu'il ai parlé de cette histoire de surnom »

Elle se leva et alla vers lui, le scrutant bien du regard. Étrangement, elle s'attendait plus à un portrait de l'albinos mais en un peu plus jeune. Et bien non, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Plus une version armoire à glace aux cheveux blond comme l'or avec des yeux bleus ciel, faisant 1m80. Puis elle tourna une fois autour de lui, l'observant de haut en bas avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son siège.

« T'as l'air parfait pour le boulot, j'ai pas à t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit, ton frère à bien du t'en causer. »

« Ja il me l'a dit »

« Dans ce cas … T'es engagé ! »

Le germanique écarquilla les yeux à plusieurs reprises, non certain de se qu'il venait d'entendre.

« W... Was ?! »

« J'disais que j'te prennais, c'est bon t'as compris ou j'dois t'le dire dans une autre langue ?! »

« Non c'est bon c'est juste , vous ne voulez pas voir curriculum vitae avant ou connaître mes références ? »

« Pourquoi foutre ? J'en ai pas besoin, j'ai juste à te regarder pour voir que t'es parfait pour le job et... » elle ouvrit un tiroir avant de chercher à l'intérieur et d'en tirer un pistolet et de le pointer sur lui. « Bon avant touts choses, je tiens à te prévenir. Tu essaye seulement de me trahir , de me faire un coup bas ou de … urgh. Fin si tu le fait, je n'hésiterais pas à te buter capisce ? »

« Ja, ja Frau Vargas, je ne le ferais »

« J'connais ton frère alors c'est bon j'te crois et j'te fais confiance pour l'instant au moins » Puis elle rangea son arme en refermant le tiroir juste après. « Alors, bienvenue en enfers, en espérant que t'y survive »

Prenant un dossier, Lovina en sortit quelques feuilles qu'elle lui tendit en rajoutant. « Voici la liste des adresses dont tu devras connaître l'emplacement ainsi que l'itineraire pour aller de l'un à l'autre, c'est compri ? »

Il ne fit que hocher la tête en parcourant les feuilles qu'ils avaient pris quelques secondes auparavant.

« Et … faudrait que t'ailles voir pour , j'sais pas moi, avoir fringues un peu plus classes, y a ce qu'il faut un étage en dessous »

En le voyant faire une nouvelle fois un signe positif de la tête , elle reprit « Tu commences ce soir, alors fait en sorte d'être prêt d'ici là. T'as à me chercher à 18 heure tapante et t'as pas intérêt à être en retard. Voilà c'est tout, tu peux y aller »

Sans se faire désirer, il sortit de la pièce un peu satisfait d'avoir trouvé un emploi et en même temps de ne pas tenir vu ce qu'il risquait de devoir supporter à partir de maintenant.


End file.
